Ravioles con sangre italiana (Corregido)
by Fca.Lara.Audicio
Summary: Lovino es de esas típicas personas que encuentras cantando en las plazas para así conseguir el pan de cada día, pero como toda persona normal el tiene un pasado y un presente aun que no le importa mucho su futuro. Si se es un summary asqueroso pero es lo único que se me ocurrió xD Ademas ahora esta corregido.


Debo aclarar que estos personajes NO me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya -de rodillas alabándole- grande seas Himaruya!

Y la canción tampoco me pertenece es del grupo "Los Clementes" busquen la y escuchen la es muy buena. Y se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero así se llama la canción xD

Y... Y... No me lancen piedras QAQ lancen me tomates si? así les hago una salsa casera de tomates.

* * *

**Ravioles con sangre italiana**

Situado en medio de una plaza estaba un chico de cabello castaño con un extraño rizo en el, de piel tostada y ojos color verde olivo, no muy alto y algo delgado, vestido con ropas algo viejas y sucias pero aun así no era desagradable verle, estaba sentado en la orilla de una gran fuente con guitarra en mano cantando animado.

**"Esta es la pachanga,**

**de un profeta en paro,**

**a sus 38 años a llegado, a llegado,**

**su cuica parentela le a abandonado.**

**Nadie sabe si es un suicida**

**o un vividor**

**o solo un loco extraño**

**de ojos impresionados"**

Un grupo de personas se habían acercado para escucharle cantar dándole algo de dinero por lo bien que cantaba y tocaba la guitarra aunque las chicas le daban dinero por lo guapo que era y Lovino lo sabia aprovechar muy bien regalando les un beso o un guiño mientras tocaba haciendo que las chicas enrojecieran y rieran nerviosas, el cantaba con mas ganas después de verlas así.

**"Con dudosos fulanos**

**se a vinculado,**

**los mas extraños mundos**

**a atestiguado.**

**Su sangre es la sangre**

**de unos mafiosos sicilianos,**

**una pequeña hija**

**es lo único limpio en su sistema.**

**Desde aquel primer jarabe**

**en el parque intercomunal,**

**hace ya tantos años."**

Sin que la gente se diera cuenta el les estaba contando su historia, hacia ya años que no veía a su pequeña, '_¿ya debe de tener seis o siete años?',_ se preguntaba mientras cantaba, tal vez iría a verla como otras veces aun sabiendo que la madre de su hija le cerraría la puerta en la cara negandole otra vez el verla, siempre era lo mismo, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y decidió cantar con más ganas aun.

**"Aun las viejas de la esquina**

**me preguntan por el,**

**'¿Y como va su tratamiento?**

**dios lo guarde en su santo reino'.**

**Su rostro es el rostro de todos**

**y cada uno de nosotros**

**sus penas y alegrías**

**son las tuyas y las mías."**

Mientras cantaba sentía las miradas posarse sobre el, eso le encantaba, sentir que no era invisible no como en su antiguo hogar del cual escapo hace ya tantos años donde la atención se la llevaba el talentoso y buen niño de su hermano, no odiaba a su hermano el lo quería con todo su ser pero odiaba a sus padres por preferir a uno en vez de los dos, Lovino sabia que ese favoritismo afectaba a su hermano quien siempre se sintió mal por ser el favorito aun así había decidido irse de casa a los 15 años para no volver más, Lovino decía que así estaba mejor, canto las ultimas 2 estrofas con mas fuerzas que antes dejando escapar aquella rabia que sentía al recordar su pasado.

**"Así que no,**

**no hables de mi vida,**

**no tienen fondo los abismos**

**Y los ángeles te hacen arcadas.**

**Tras bambalinas,**

**hace ya tanto tiempo,**

**hace ya tanto tiempo."**

Mientras el publico le aplaudía con fuerzas y le dejaban monedas, Lovino intentaba recuperar el aliento pero sin dejar de sonreír, era raro para el sonreírle a la gente pero cada vez que cantaba y la gente se detenía para escucharle el se sentía tomado en cuenta, se sentía vivo y querido aun que sea un momento y eso lo hacia el hombre mas feliz en la tierra.

_Grazie, grazie a todos! Ha sido un enorme placer tocar para ustedes y les agradezco de corazón su amable cooperación. H_ace una leve reverencia en son de respeto para el publico mientras los que aun quedaban le seguían aplaudiendo. _Espero verlos aquí en otra oportunidad, arrivederci y buen día a todos _Se agacho para tomar las monedas y guardar la guitarra en la vieja funda y cuando se levanto para poder ir a otra plaza o alguna esquina para poder tocar otra canción, miro al cielo y suspiro, aun que no le gustaba admitirlo extrañaba a su hermano, la sonrisa que le regalaba por nada, lo llorón que era y las veces que se divertían juntos. _Que tiempos aquellos._ Se dijo así mismo _y c_omenzó a caminar y diviso a lo lejos a un chico parecido a el, abrió los ojos como plato, era su hermano menor, se oculto entre la gente para que no le viera, su hermano estaba acompañado de un sujeto mas alto, rubio y bastante serio, a pesar de eso su hermano se le veía bastante contento. _Que feo... de seguro es alemán._ Susurro para si mismo, se dio vuelta y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, seguiría su camino, no iba a volver a la vida de su hermano, no quería seguir siendo su sombra. _De seguro debe de creer que estoy muerto S_iguió su camino como si nunca lo hubiera visto, el ya había tomado su camino y no se iba a desviar ni a devolver por nadie ni nada, seguiría con su frente en alto, orgulloso de lo que era y de quien era sin importarle nada.

**Fin**

* * *

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! QAQ

Aun así espero que les gustara le puse mucho esfuerzo incluso me fui a caminar al cerro para pensar un poco, me caí en unas moras... aun tengo espinas en el cuerpo que aun no puedo sacar xD


End file.
